1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses may include organic light emitting display apparatuses, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, and so on. Typically, manufacturing of a flat panel display apparatus may involve forming a plurality of components on a substrate. The components may include thin film transistors, capacitors, and wirings that are electrically connected to the thin film transistors and/or the capacitors. In general, patterns that include thin film transistors, capacitors, and/or wiring may be transferred onto a substrate using masks. Manufacturing of a large-size and/or high-resolution display apparatus may require many masks and/or many mask process steps. Therefore, the manufacturing cost for the display apparatus may be undesirably high.